This invention relates to grommets used to mount a fastener on a panel.
A grommet is often used in the automotive industry to mount a fastener on the inner side of a vehicle panel, with the fastener supporting a wire harness, for example. Typically, the grommet has had a head and a tubular shank and is attached to the panel by pressing the shank outwardly into a hole in the panel from the inner side. The fastener is inserted into the tubular shank by pressing the fastener outwardly through an opening in the head. Installing the grommet from the inner side of the panel is awkward and time consuming, and sealing the hole in the panel has been a problem.
The grommet of this invention is adapted to be installed in the hole in the panel by pressing it inwardly from the outer side of the panel. The grommet head seals against the outer surface of the panel. The shank of the grommet seals the hole. The two seals prevent the elements, including rain and snow, from entering through the hole. The fastener, which may be a Christmas tree type fastener, is inserted into the tubular shank of the fastener by pressing it outwardly through the open end of the shank.
One object of this invention is to provide a grommet having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Other objects and areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.